Ligação Estranha
by Miya OniYume
Summary: É uma historia original. Sobre um telefonema. Um dia, Renata recebe um telefonema de um garoto chamado 'Gustavo' que é coicidentemente o nome do garoto que ela gosta! Não tem a ver com anime/manga, mas as proximas seram É pequeno, 1shot, leia *O*


People, é a minha primeira história original assim, é oneshot e simples, eu só tava imaginando a situacao, se algum dia acontecesse.  
Comentarios e criticas **construtivas** sao muito bem vindas!  
Logo logo vou postar a minha historia original tambem Draconic Angel, mas essa não vai ser oneshot :D  
Booom, espero que gostem E ignorem o titulo podre

* * *

**LIGAÇÃO ESTRANHA**

Ela estava em seu quarto, escutando música pop, em um volume não muito alto nem muito baixo. Vestia roupas totalmente confortáveis, uma regata laranja e um short azul, não tinha se preocupado com isso já que não precisava sair de casa tão cedo mesmo. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e um tanto desarrumados, caídos suavemente sobre seus ombros.

Em sua escrivaninha havia livros, cadernos e um estojo aberto, com lápis e borrachas espalhados por ela. Devia estar estudando, mas realmente não estava com vontade nenhuma, talvez porque algo a incomodava, provavelmente relacionado a escola ou garotos.

Estava sozinha em casa, seus pais e sua irmã foram trabalhar e não iriam voltar tão cedo, mas não achava problema nisso, afinal, gostava de ficar sozinha, pois só assim podia fazer o que queria.. dormir, comer (assaltar a geladeira) e usar o computador.

De repente, escutou o telefone tocar, foi correndo atender, acabou deixando a musica ligada mas não se preocupava pois tinha quase certeza que a ligação não ia durar muito tempo. Ao atender, notou que era uma voz masculina, mas não de um adulto, na verdade, parecia ser alguém de sua idade.

Alô?

Oi! A Renata ta ai?

É ela, quem é?

Oras, sou eu! Gustavo!

Ela gelou, gostava de um Gustavo desde... sempre! E de repente alguém com esse nome ligava, tudo bem que eles já estavam ficando mais amigos, mais próximos, mas ela nem tinha passado seu telefone ainda! Ignorou esse pequeno detalhe e pensou 'Seja Natural'.

Ah! Oooi Gustavo, tudo bom?

Tudo sim Renata, e você, ta bem? Sua voz ta diferente..

Deve ser o telefone.. a sua também esta um pouco!

Que intimidade era essa? Ela estava até gostando disso, pelo menos falando tão naturalmente assim não ficava aquele clima estranho, tenso.. mas falar sobre sua voz já não era um pouco demais?

E ai? Ta sentindo minha falta?

Como assim? Ele tinha faltado um dia na aula e já vem perguntando isso? Que ele acha que é, afinal? Engoliu um fora bem grande e respondeu em tom irônico:

Ah, claro!

Pois eu sinto a sua.

S-sério?

Uhum! Renata, você sabe que a gente já se conhece faz tempo...

E..?

Como assim 'E'? É isso!

Só isso?

Uh, é.

Uma pausa aconteceu, ficaram os dois sem falar nada por alguns instantes, logo, a voz do rapaz corta aquele silencio com mais uma pergunta:

Tá bem mesmo?

Tô ótima.

Já que você diz... E ai? Novidades?

Novidades.. não muitas. Teve prova de biologia hoje, se quiser depois e te passo umas 'colinhas'.

Ah, mas eu não preciso.

Estudou?

Eu já disse que não vou mais voltar..

Voltar? Pra escola?

Pra cidade! Não se faça de boba, não gosto de me lembrar disso..

Ela estava desesperada, era por isso que ele tinha faltado hoje? Ela nunca mais ia o ver? Ah! Ele tinha ido embora sem se despedir e ainda tinha coragem de ligar pra ela.

Nem se despediu, NÉ?

Você sempre diz isso..

Se despediu do Renan pelo menos?

Que Renan?

Nossa, que consideração! Esquecer de mim tudo bem, mas do seu melhor amigo..

Meu.. quero dizer, minha melhor amiga é você Renata, e nem conheço esse tal de Renan.

Nossa, verdade?

Lógico, e você sabe disso.

E o Renan?

Acabei de dizer que não conheço nenhum Renan, BORGES!

Borges? Que é isso?

Seu sobrenome, criança.. Nossa! Você ta realmente estranha..

Ah, mas meu sobrenome NÃO é Borges, e sim, Vieira.

Daonde garota? Você ta louca?

Como se o que ele tinha dito nessa ligação não fosse suficiente, ele ainda achava que sabia seu sobrenome, sendo que era um que não tinha nada a ver com o que realmente era. E ele ainda falava assim com ela por negar esse sobrenome estranho!

Como assim? Meu nome é Renata Vieira!!

Não, não é. Tsk tsk tsk.. eu é que eu só sei o seu sobrenome e o da sua melhor amiga.. Thaís Andrade.

Ein? Que Thais..? Minha melhor amiga é a Priscila! Desde sempre!

Nossa, eu mal fui embora e você já trocou suas amizades?

Eu já disse 'DESDE SEMPRE'! Ô menino, eu tenho aturado seus surtos de estranheza até agora porque eu meio que gosto de você, mas a gente mal se conhece e você já ta vindo com intimidade muito cedo!

Pô Rê, que consideração.. eu achava que você não se importava com isso..

Mas me importo!

Você é a minha Renata?

Você é o meu Gustavo?

Outro silencio, esse durou mais, ela estava o esperando responder, já não se importava com as conseqüências daquilo.. se ele ia ficar com raiva dela ou até nunca mais falar com ela, pois já estava sem paciência com essa situação. A voz do rapaz corta o silencio novamente, sua voz estava um pouco hesitante, envergonhada..

Er.. eu..

O quê?

Chequei o numero e..

E..?

Desculpa, foi engano.

* * *


End file.
